Is Love enough?
by Inuayashalover
Summary: What if Kagome says that she will never go back to the feudal era? What happens when Inuyasha goes to try and change her mind and when he thinks she is sleeping admits just how much he does love her? R&R People
1. Chapter 1

I love enough?

Mistakes, everyone makes them

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Boo hoo for me!

Summary: What if Kagome says that she will never go back to the feudal era? What happens when Inuyasha goes to try and change her mind and when he thinks she is sleeping admits just how much he does love her?

"Kagome I didn't mean to do it. I am so sorry." says Inuyasha is a sad tone you could tell he was truly sorry because how many times do you hear him apologize but it was not enough it was to much for Kagome to handle with. "No Inuyasha it doesn't matter anymore how sorry you are I don't care anymore you have done this every time and it hurts me so much so now apologize a hundred times I don't care I cant forgive you! Inuyasha if you want to then go back to Kikyo I'm sure it would make her so happy! I don't care anymore! Its over with me any you not that it ever truly began! Kikyo can get the Jewel shards for you she can help you to defeat Naroku and then you can become a full demon I don't give a DAMN but whatever you do NEVER come looking for me again! I have had enough Good Bye Inuyasha See you never again!"

Kagome runs to the well tears streaming down her face like and endless waterfall. "I have to do this its for my own good now I can go on with my life in the future...A life without Inuyasha!" Thinks Kagome crying harder just thinking about it.

Inuyasha "No! I lost Kagome she will never come back to me and it is all my fault! I shouldn't have gone looking for Kikyo I should have stayed with Kagome. I love Kagome" Hmm what did I just say I love Kagome? Is this true I feel so safe around her like nothing can go wrong not like with Kikyo. I just made the biggest mistake of my life! Now I will never see Kagome again" tears roll down Inuyasha's face as he realizes that Kagome the women that he loved hated him and that she would never talk to him again.

* * *

Present Era

Kagome rushed into her room past her mom who yells "Kagome" and into her room slamming the door shut and falling into her bed crying thinking about Inuyasha and what she had just done. "Its for the best. Its not like he loves me or anything. The only thing that I am to him is a Shard Detector and I should accept that besides now I can continue my life here in the present where I belong. " Kagome wipes away her tears and decides that she should get ready for school. So that she could forget about him. Because he was gone and he would never be with her again.

Kagome's mom (lets call her Akane) says in concern "Kagome are you okay it looks like you have been crying maybe you shouldn't go to school" "No, mom I am fine its just that well I have decided never to go to the feudal era and with Inuyasha again so Bye!"

Kagome's mom's thoughts, "oh dear Kagome and Inuyasha have fought again and I think that Kagome is serious this time I have to intervene I know that Kagome loves Inuyasha and I think that he does too. "

Kagome runs to school and was so caught up in her thoughts about Inuyasha that she accidentally ran into Hojo. "Ops sorry" looks up and see's that it is Hojo. "Oh Hi Hojo." "Kagome I see you have gotten over your herpes" Kagome thinks "cant grandpa just think of some normal sicknesses?" "Kagome says out loud "Oh yes Hojo I am fine now I can go to school again I am so behind especially in math I have never been good at math and now after being sick all this time I don't think that I will ever be able to catch up." "Well I am good at math why don't I tutor you so that you wont fall behind?" "You would do that thank you so much Hojo you don't know how much that means to me." "See you tonight at 6?" "Great" says Kagome.

Then the bell rings and Kagome runs to class only to bump into her friends Yuka, Eri, Ayumei. " So Kagome I see you were talking to Hojo""So did he ask you out?" they all yell in unison making everyone turn and look at them like they were crazy or something. "No he didn't ask me out (Kagome's friends look so disappointed) but he did say he would tutoring me in Math tonight at my house" says Kagome like its no big deal and that that happiness everyday. "What he is coming to your house!" "yah big deal its not like its a date or anything?" "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome why do you think that he offered to tutoring you it is obvious that he likes you and so he figures your to shy to turn up to all those dates that he asked you to so now he is going to your house and using "tutoring" as an excuse so you wont chicken out" everyone stares at her like she had just said that the earth was flat. "Oh come on he wouldn't do that. would he?" asked Kagome suddenly concerned _Maybe I should cancel the study session with him I mean what would Inuyasha...wait what should I care what Inuyasha thinks this is my life if I want to go out with a guy then I can its not like HE can do anything about it._ "Don't you dare chicken out on us Kagome you are going to that study session and you are going to have fun!" _the bell rings and everyone runs to class so they wont be late._

* * *

Feudal Era

Shippo, "Why is Inuyasha crying?" "I am not crying!" yells a irritated Inuyasha. " Kagome has left and she said that she would never come back and that Inuyasha shouldn't go get her" says an extremely sadden Sango. "WHAT! My mommy is gone" WAAA, Shippo starts crying and Inuyasha hits him but he wont stop. Inuyasha cant stand it anymore and he gets up and walks to the well no one tries to stop him because they are all to busy trying to calm down Shippo and they were worried if Kagome was truly gone forever.

_I don't care what Kagome thinks I need to go see her I just wont let her see me. I need to see her at least one more time. I need to tell her that I love her. I cant lose her like I lost Kikyo. I wont let that happen again. I need to protect her. _

Inuyasha jumps down the well to Kagome's time he couldn't wait to see Kagome even if he couldn't talk to her he needed to at least see her even if he couldn't talk to her.

* * *

Inuyasha walks outside just in time to hear Kagome say "I decided never to go to the feudal era and with Inuyasha again so Bye!" _She was serious about that? Oh well I need to change her mind I cant lose her. _Inuyasha follows Kagome to school making sure she couldn't possibly see him. When Hojo asked to go over to Kagome's house Inuyasha is like _What say NO! Kagome NO! NO! NO! That jerk might try and take advantage of poor, sweet, Innocent Kagome. (coughSluty whore bitch opps this will never happen again) _When Kagome says yes to Hojo's proposition Inuyasha thinks, Fine whatever I guess this means that I will have to go and spy on her later...just to make sure that she isn't hurt or anything (stalker!)

"Why do I ever care?"

"_Because you LOVE her!"_

"Feh no I don't besides she doesn't love me if she did she would have stayed with me at the feudal era"

"_But you went out to see Kikyo...again!"_

"Yah but...she...it... who am I talking to anyway!"

_" Don't avoid the question! But I am your demon side Kagome is hour's keep her away from that runt Hojo you cant lose her to him!"_

"Kagome is not mine she belongs to no one"

_"Yes she does she is your mate!"_

"No! She's not I didn't mark her!"

_" Subconsciously you did so she belongs only to you so protect her from that ass already!"_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Inuyasha is so surprised that he almost falls of the tree he was hiding in. What the fuck is that!

Kagome," bye guys see you tomorrow! And no you cant come and spy on me later!" "Damn she caught us!"

Inuyasha follows Kagome and she walks home...but just to make sure she was okay.

And so the story begins...

* * *

a/n Read and Review people this is my first Fan fiction please be nice! but constructive criticism is welcomed

Inuyasha: I am not a stalker!

Inuyashalover: Yes you are you followed her to school!

Inuyasha: I was trying to protect her! What if someone tried to hurt her?

Inuyashalover: Tisk Tisk I see you have a problem with an obsession with Kagome.

Inuyasha" Look at your name! You seem to be obsessed with me!

Inuyashalover: I know I am but you don't love me

_Runs off crying hysterically_

Inuyasha: Women!

Kagome: HEY! You followed me! Stalker! SITSITSIT

Inuyashalover: HEHEHE Revenge is sweet!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha cries but I will laughs manically

Sorry, but i love you

**Last time**

Kagome," bye guys see you tomorrow! And no you cant come and spy on me later!" "Damn she caught us!"

Inuyasha follows Kagome and she walks home...but just to make sure she was okay.

**On with the story**

Kagome gets home and see's a note on the fridge that reads

Dear Kagome,

Your grandpa has decided that he wants to go on vacation at the very last moment so i have gone looking for him so I can knock some sense in him and get him to come home. Souta is over at him friends house so you don't have to worry about him. Go to the feudal era and apologize to Inuyasha I know that you miss him. And I am sure he does too.

Love,

Mom

Kagome's thoughts

No, mom I will not go running to Inuyasha I promised myself this and i will keep it I cant live with this pain that he puts me through. I will go on with a normal teenage life here in the present. Hmmm I wonder if Hojo really thinks that this is a date. What should it matter? Its not like I have a boyfriend or anything. Beside this is what any normal teenager would do. But maybe I shouldn't be a normal teenage girl maybe I should... No I promised myself that I would forget about him so I will and its not real! I don't need that two-timing jerk! Damn i am starting to sound like my friends!

Kagome gets up and takes a shower and goes to her room to find something nice to wear (a/n hmm is she trying to impress him?)

Inuyasha jumps onto her roof and closer to her window and saw Kagome leaving the shower in only towel that is way to short! "_OMG Kagome is in..." _Inuyasha turns around because Kagome was going to change and he wouldn't be a pervert like Miroku even if he did want to peek. "She better not try to do anything with that Hoho guy! If she does then he and she is dead!

Ding Dong!

The doorbell rang and Inuyasha almost fell of, of the roof he was so surprised but he ran closer to the door just in time to see Kagome greet Hojo by kiss... nope Hojo tries to kiss Kagome but she only shakes his hand.

_Yah you better not kiss him Kagome Your MY mate! Not some Shity little runt like Hoho._

Kagome, "Come in Inu...I mean Hojo." "Kagome Who is inu?" "Um no one of importance lets go to the living room."

_She was thinking of me! YAY! Damn I was thinking of him again! _" So Kagome..." "We should get started on this tutoring thing right! Time is money!" "Umm if you say so" says a slightly disappointed and confused Hojo. "Yah!" _Why cant I just flirt with him? I feel like I am doing something wrong and I'm not its not like I'm dating Inuyasha or anything. I can flirt with him! _"I will never be able to forget him at this rate!" Kagome says out loud. _Shit did I just say that out loud? _Kagome covers her mouth "Who cant your forget about?" Says a suddenly very confused Hojo.

_Yay she cant forget about me at least she better be thinking about me, thinks Inuyasha._

Umm,uhh ( Inuyasha is dancing outside for joy ) I Just some selfish, inconsiderate, two-timing, jerk, sexy, nice ass, strong, independent, guy with two perfect golden eyes and cute as hell ears. (looks dreamy while thinking this.)

_Who is she talking about? _Thinks a now extremely confused Hojo, " Umm Kagome? Kagome? Kagome?" "Hu? What?" "You were daydreaming." " "Oh sorry Hojo I think you should leave." "Why Kagome" _God this guy is clueless he cant take a hint.. . I just practically said that I love another guy and all he wants to stay with me even if I will never love him. He must be so desperate. "_Umm I don't feel good maybe we could so this some other time okay?" "Yah sure why not!" (Hojo gets up and leaves) "Are you sure maybe I should stay and take care of you?" "No its okay I just need to rest a little and I will be fine!" "Okay Bye!"

Oh my god I cant believe that I said all those things about Inuyasha, Kagome says out loud while Inuyasha is thinking "Fuck I cant believe she said all those things about me!" "I called him sexy!""She thinks I'm sexy?""What if he hear that I would die!" " I shouldn't say anything then!" "Might as well go to sleep there isn't noting I can do now!"

Kagome gets goes upstairs to got ready to go to sleep and Inuyasha goes to the woods to think about the last couple of minutes. How know a couple of minutes and just one sentence could change so many feelings and cause so many emotions at once in this sexy ass Hanyou.

Hojo is walking outside when he see's Inuyasha in a tree thinking.

_See she loves you!_

No she doesn't I thought I got rid of you!

_I am you stupid you cant get rid of me anyway back to the subject of Kagome._

What am I suppose to do now?

_Tell her!_

No! She called me selfish...

_sexy..._

two-timing...

_you are!_

No I am not! I promised Kikyo!

_She is dead you don't owe her anything. She is a clay pot bitch and she is fucking dead so what the fuck do you owe her? She fucking stuck you to a god damn tree for fifty years!_

But she thought that i had hurt her!

_Don't protect her. She should have know that you wouldent do that you have no love with Kikyo you love Kagome let me clear that up for you Ka-Go-Me! Is that slow enough for you to understand._

But...

_Just get over her and tell Kagome that you love her so that you can be with her._

But...

_She makes you feel safe and she accepts you!_

Yah that's true I will.

_good_

Someday...

_No now!_

Fine I will

Hojo, "Umm who are you?" "Huu? Shit! Umm i am..."stutters a very surprised Inuyasha. "He is my guest" says Kagome's mom who comes out of no where saving Inuyasha "oh okay bye ms. Higuraishi" "Bye Hojo!" "Thank you so much Ms. Higurashi!" "No problem Inuyasha and make up with my little girl I can tell she misses you." "Okay" Inuyaha jumps up to Kagomes room as Ms. Higurashi thinks to herself "My grandchildren will look so adorable" sweatdrop

Inuyasha walks into Kagome's room but she was already asleep and he didn't want to wake her up so he just gently strokes Kagome's check and thought about how safe he felt around her and how he wanted to stay with her forever and that he would give anything in the world to have her love him and for her to forgive him and say that she loved him half-demon and all but instead of waking her up he said "Kagome, I love you" he then jumped out the window to the forest where he would spend the night not seeing Kagome looking wide eyed at the wall! "He loves me?" she says in surprise.

Cliffy! I'm so evil! HEHEHE

Next time: What will Kagome do now that she know that Inuyasha loves her? Will she stay with him or will she leave him even knowing that he loves her.

Inuyasha: Hemp I wouldn't say that

Inuyashalover: No, but you should

Inuyasha: feh whatever

Inuyashalover: So.. Inuyasha will you marry me?

Inuyasha: Umm...may...

Kagome: Inuyasha SITSITSIT!

Inuyasha: What the fuck was that for!

Kagome: Hmmp!  
Inuyashalover: Damn not even in my dreams cries


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha love's me thinks Kagome to herself what am I going to do now? I need help but who could possible know anything about this? i know ill call my friends they should have some advice.

Kagome picks up the phone and calls Yuka, Eri, Ayumei

When they all pick up they yell, "What the fuck why are you calling us at 2 in the morning! "umm opps I thought it was earlier! well anyway I was wondering if you guys could help me with my problem?"

"oh of course replied Ayumei quickly forgetting about the argument that they were having just seconds ago.

"well you see I think that I like this guy and he umm came into my room..."

"WHAT!" I mean come on he was in your room!

"well it wasn't like THAT I mean he thought that I was asleep so he rubbed my cheek and she told me... that he loved me"

"WHAT, Kagome's friends yell so loud

"Okay Okay not so loud I really don't want to go deaf"

'this is so romantic thinks Ayumei

'cant she just forget about him already?' thinks Yuka and Eri

"What do you guys think that i should do? I mean he was with his ex-girlfriend and now he is telling me that he loves me? I just don't know what to do anymore i told him that i didn't want to be with him anymore but here he is."

"Kagome i think that you should give him a second chance i mean he did come to tell you how he feels about you the least you could do is talk to him" replied Ayumei

"yah i think i will thanks you guys" says Kagome and then she hangs up the phone.

"hey what about us?" ask Yuka and Eri

'you can do it Kagome love can conquer anything! starry eye

Inuyasha is sitting on the sacred tree thinking

Kagome runs outside yelling "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looks at Kagome in the moonlight loving everything about her and then he jumps down from the tree right in front of her and says, "yes?"

Inuyasha do you really love me? ask Kagome

Yes Kagome i love you I always have and i always will even if i know that you don't love me ,he says sadly hanging his head down

Are you crazy Inuyasha!

"What! What did i do?" says Inuyasha confused

"Of course i love you!"

You, You do, stutters Inuyasha

Why do you think that I was so mad when you went to Kikyo!"

"Umm i don't know i just though that you didn't especially liked her" shrugged Inuyasha

:Oh how dense can he get: me by the way ;-)

" Gosh how dense can you be Inuyasha i love you and i have for a Long time i thought that you know i mean everyone else could tell eve SHIPPO!"

"Really?" asked Inuyasha, "then why didn't anyone tell me!"

"I guess that they all thought that you already knew wasn't it obvious? What else could i have done other then hold a big sign saying "INUYASHA I LOVE YOU!"

"i don't know i guess you could have told me?"

"What about you why didn't you tell me?" retorted Kagome.

"Ummmm it umm it was hard for me okay!"

"For me too Inuyasha but i am so glad that you told me because i miss you so much i just love you so much!"

"Me to Kagome"

He takes her by the hand and pulls her close to him and kisses her softly at first then with lots of passion that they had both been holding for one another.

"How sweet young love" says Kagome's mother wiping away tears and thinking about how cute her grandkids would be. '

Inuyasha: I am NOT dense!

Inuyashalover: R too!

Inuyasha: I knew that she liked me , lies Inuyasha

Inuyashalover: HA it says you lied!

Inuyasha: UMM, that's because you tell me what to say!

Inuyshalover: I know i control you HAHAHA evil laugh

Inuyasha: Shess you need to practice on that!

Inuyashalover: Meanie!


End file.
